Adoline
Adoline (アドライン) is an Adélie penguin and the main protagonist of The Disappearance of Black and White. Appearance Adoline has pale skin with large, black and white eyes. They have neat, short black hair in a bob haircut and swept to the left at the forehead. They are wearing a black and white coat with four diamond shaped buttons on the front. They are wearing what appears to be black pants and shoes, along with short black arms, resembling the flippers of a penguin. They have a small stubby black tail with a white underside. They are also wearing a small white hat with two beady black eyes and an orange carrot nose on their head, resembling the face of a snowman. Finally, they are wearing a short tri-colored scarf in the colors of magenta, yellow and cyan. Personality Adoline is described as being a bright little penguin, who seems upbeat and happy most of the time. A very beloved child, possibly implying a kind personality, though also stated to be naive. Background Adoline is said to have been a little penguin who was able to become a humanoid child due to an invention by Callalily. They love painting and watching old tapes and movies. Not much else is known about them. Relationships Adoline is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Sedna Adoline appears to be Sedna's friend. They can be seen in illustrations sometimes, though the specifics of their relationship are unclear. Callalily Currently, Adoline's relationship with Callalily is unclear, though they are sometimes shown in pictures together, as well as being stated that Callalily's invention allowed Adoline to become humanoid. Shinichi Inoue While currently unclear, Adoline is seen referring to Shinichi as "uncle" in one image, as well as being around each other in another, likely implying a close relationship. Not much else is known. Tetra It is currently unknown what relationship Adoline and Tetra have. Mokurokuma It is currently unknown what relationship Adoline and Mokurokuma have. Morrigan Monedula It is currently unknown what relationship Adoline and Morrigan have. Bonnika It is currently unknown what relationship Adoline and Bonnika have. Pengi-chan Adoline is often seen around the Pengi-chan, so it can be assumed they may be one of the same species, as both are modeled after Adelie penguins. Paikea It is currently unknown what relationship Adoline and Paikea have. They were seen in an image together. Basis Adoline is a personification of the Adélie penguin. The Adélie penguin (Pygoscelis adeliae) is a species of penguin common along the entire coast of the Antarctic continent, which is their only residence. They are the most widely spread penguin species, as well as the most southerly distributed of all penguins, along with the emperor penguin. They are named after Adélie Land, in turn named for Adèle Dumont d'Urville, the wife of French explorer Jules Dumont d'Urville, who discovered these penguins in 1840. The appearance looks somewhat like a tuxedo. They are a little smaller than most other penguin species. Adélie penguins usually swim at around 5 miles per hour (8.0 km/h). They are able to leap some 3 metres (10 ft) out of the water to land on rocks or ice. Adélie penguins are preyed on by leopard seals, giant petrels, skuas, and occasionally, killer whales. Quotes * "Cool." - Adoline's response to Sedna telling them how a furry gave them ham * "Goodnight.." - Adoline dressed in pajamas * "Uncle!" - Adoline calling Shinichi * "Thank you!!" - Adoline in a Drawr picture Trivia * Adoline's favorite food is shrimp curry. * Adoline's hobby is sketching. * Adoline's name may be a reference to both Adeline and Ado from the Kirby series, as all three characters are painters. ** The name Adoline may also be a pun on "add a line" possibly in the aspect of drawing. * Despite having a usually feminine name, their gender is just listed as "???" and they use "they/them" pronouns. Likely making them an androgynous or ambiguous protagonist. * Adoline's birthday, as stated on Uchinokomato.me, is April 25th, which is the same date as World Penguin Day. * Their color palette may be a reference to the printing color model CMYK; CMYK refers to the four inks used in some color printing: 'c'yan, 'm'agenta, 'y'ellow, and 'k'ey (black). ** Their scarf is also colored in a way which resembles the pansexual flag. Gallery adoline-1.png|Adoline's old portrait DtsCSbsW4AESx4u.png tumblr_nvrgch1bzI1uiojgfo4_640.jpg|An old drawing of Adoline (2015) 1229e96896015474994d8a043f5f2d9e.png Tdobaw.png|Adoline as seen in The Disappearance of Black and White(?) Orcaa.png|"Uncle!" 2259fdb90b6fac82ff9a40251f245895.png 35307133675b3dd8d4a42077ea21dc86.png d3dc9644a49a401275b3a8e07d5b822c.png fade41406dc1dd211f73287169e45ba0.png 628db1261e22587408efe35b0c676e18.png a2541fef4d9472e0a51191c8dee35707.png C9DBXLMWsAEtemK.png 23bec15a8e2ea392d7d7136ba755d0ed.png Boppy.gif 576fab8aAyYxT5Hz.png Idiots.png 86a402f8-f63b-49de-b7a5-ad258d1bcac3.gif C912bd4c698439a7b215f22fba3465eaaa.png F50a8553640850d143c7167d5fd8ae21.png 387ac3cc0a00bf19ba4a02d5665a8a43.png 026018bad61758e41eff0f836803a57f.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/adoline.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/113939 Category:Characters Category:Birds Category:The Disappearance of Black and White Category:Earthlings